magentas_clues_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Lunch Time
"Lunch Time" is the very first episode of Magenta's Clues from the first season. Summary "Meet Shane and his Puppy Magenta! They're so happy to finally meet you! But when Magenta has trouble explaining to Shane what she wants for lunch, Magenta decides to take a page from her pal Blue and play Magenta's Clues! Can you help Shane figure out what Magenta wants for Lunch?" Elements * Question: What does Magenta want for lunch? * Clues: ** 1. A circle ** 2. Tomato Sauce ** 3. Cheese * Answer to Magenta's Clues: Pizza * Incorrect answer: Putting tomato sauce, wrapped in a circle and has cheese hair * Skidoo Location: Grocery Store (At the Fridge) Recap The series premiere opens with Shane inviting the viewers into the house. Suddenly, he does not see Magenta. The viewers saw her under the table. Magenta comes out from under the table. Then, she sits her seat. Magenta tells Shane what she wants for lunch, but Shane doesn't understand her. So, they play Magenta's Clues (a close relative of Blue's Clues). Shane gets his notepad from Desktable Drawer. The viewers learn how to play the game. They have to find a paw print which was the first clue. Then, they have to draw it in the notebook. Next, they have to find another paw print being the second clue and draw in the notebook. Then, they have to find one more paw print being the third clue and draw it in the notebook. After that, they go to the thinking chair and put all three clues together. Now that the viewers know how to play the game, Shane leads them into the kitchen. The viewers saw a clue on a circle. Shane draws the circle in his fancy schmancy notepad. After drawing the first clue, Shane wonders what Magenta wants for lunch. They had to find two more clues. Shane hears two people saying "Uh-Oh" and realizes it's Mr. Ketchup and Mrs. Mustard. Shane goes to the kitchen to see what's wrong. "We don't have the ingredients to make the sandwiches" said Mr. Ketchup. "That's what she did" added Mrs. Pepper. It was time to clean up the mess. The foods were in different shapes. One-by-one, they put away all the different foods into the fridge. The orange was shaped like a circle. The Swiss Cheese was shaped like a square. The graham cracker was shaped like a rectangle. And the grapes were shaped like a triangle. They all went into the fridge. Once all the food was put away, it made a house. The square Swiss cheese for the house, the triangle grapes for the roof, the rectangle graham cracker for the door and the orange for the sun. Blue comes out of the house made of food and knocks something else down. Steve saw what Blue knocked over. It was the straws. Steve picks up the cup and stands it on the counter. Next, he picks up the straws and puts them back in the cup. Steve thought he put away all the straws but then the viewers saw another straw with paw prints. Whenever Steve tries to find where the straw is hiding, it switches sides. Steve peeks between the straws and finds the straw with the paw prints on it which was the second clue. He draws the straw in his notebook. So far, Steve has a cup and straw as the two clues. Steve realizes that with these two clues, Blue wanted something to drink. Then, it is mail time. Steve gets his letter from Mailbox. Steve reads the video letter which had three kids having a snack called peanut butter on apples. They spread peanut butter on apples. It tasted like apple juice. After reading the letter, Blue skidoos into a picture frame that shows a farm. Steve follows her. He skidoos too. There was a pig who jumped into a mud puddle. There was a sheep who ate a flower. Then, he saw a swarm of chicks. One of them had a paper hat on. Steve sits down and the chick who wore a paper hat lands on Steve's hand he was holding out. The chick was trying to find her friend who wore a newspaper hat that she has on. After a couple of tries, she finds her friend. They were a good matching pair. They also help a chick who had a baseball cap with a star on it find his friend and one who wore a party hat find its friend too. Now, Steve needed help finding Blue. Blue was on Steve's head. Blue gets off of Steve's head as he stands up. As Steve was looking for Blue, he finds paw prints on a cow. A cow was the third clue. Steve draws the third clue, a cow, in his notebook. Now that he has all three clues, Steve and Blue have to skidoo back home and sit in the thinking chair to figure out what Blue wants with her snack. They both did so. Now, that they were in the thinking chair, it was time to think. The clues were a cup, a straw and a cow. "What does Blue want with her snack?" Steve wonders. Steve thought Blue wants to put the cow in the cup and slurp it up with a straw. That did not make any sense. What they do know is cows makes the sound, "moo". So, what could Blue want with her snack that comes from a cow, you drink with a straw in a cup? The answer was milk because cows make the milk that gets poured into a cup. And that you drink it with or without a straw. They just figured out Blue's Clues. Now, it was snack time. Steve had two cups filled with milk. One for himself and one for Blue. Blue licks Steve so much. "Stop that licking" says Steve. Blue sits at the table and drinks her cup of milk with a straw. Suddenly, the elephant family joins in with a peanut; followed by Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and the shape foods they put away earlier, then, the chicks also came. They all had different hats on. Steve sings the "So Long song" and the episode ends. CharactersEdit